True Colors
by Shironashi Rin
Summary: "Bagaimana 'pun dirimu.."/"Gaou memang Indah.."/"Meski kau itu.. aku tau… tapi.."/"Power adalah absolute.. menurutku.."   /"..aku tak bisa melupakanmu.."/ pairnya... pendek pula.. AUTHOR NEKAT! Mohon Revnya  !


"Bagaimana 'pun dirimu.."

"Gaou memang Indah.."

.

"Meski kau itu.. aku tau… tapi.."

"Power adalah absolute.. menurutku.."

.

"..aku tak bisa melupakanmu.."

.

.

**True Colors**

**Shuzuki : **WAHAHAHAHA!

Ditengah Krisis Ekonomi— *halah sok bijak

Waka-Chan : K-kok pairnya…

MWAHAHAHAHAH! Gini-gini saia author nekat, lho! O'iya! Sekalian!

Ini Song Fic pertama saia! *Banba– Egh? Bangga!

Waka-Chan : T-tapi.. KOK PAIRNYA KISARAGI X HIMURO? *shock

'Kan saia author pencari pair langka! *entah dari mana lagu PPT mengalun..

Waka-Chan : H-HAAAA?

Ada lagunya, lho! Mau denger? Saia nyaniin yak! Nih!

'_Akulah para pencari pair yang langka—'_

Waka-Chan : KYAAAAAAAAAA! JENDELA PECAH SEMUA!

Wahh, biyaya di tanggung kamu yah, Waka-Chan.. *senyum penuh dosa

Waka-Chan : TIDAAAAAAAAAAKK!

**Disclamer : **Riichiro Inigaki & Yusuke Murata

**Story by : **Shuzuki

**Gener : **Hurt/Comfort, Romace

**Rated : **T

**Pair : **Kisaragi X Himuro

**Warning : **GaJe, Lebay, Terlalu abal, OOC mungkin,

Jelek(**Je**las-Je**l**as N**ek**at), Terus Marco udah mati gara-gara Kecelakaan,

dan masih banyak lagi **Warning**nya!

.

**So Let's Start!**

.

.

"Aku.. aku tau.. Marco.." kata Himuro si gadis berambut pendek hitam, dan meneger '_Hakushu Dinosaurs'_. "tapi.. tapi.." kata Himuro dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "kenapa kaumeninggalkan ku secepat ini.. Marco?" Tanya Himuro. "…" Tak ada jawaban.. yang ada hanya angin semilir yang membelai rambut pendeknya. Ya, tak ada lagi.. bahkan tak akan ada lagi, laki-laki penggemar _Cola_ itu.

' _You with the sad eyes  
>Don't be discouraged<br>Oh I realize_ _'_

"kak Himuro?" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu. "Eh? Kisaragi.." kata Himuro mencoba untuk tetap angkuh. Meski sifat angkuh itu.. Palsu. "Kak Himuro kenapa? Apa.. karena Marco sudah meninggal?" kata Kisaragi polos, saat menyadari mata Himuro yang berkaca-kaca. "…ah, tidak! Kenapa kita harus menangis!" kata Himuro mencoba menguatkan diri. "Aku tau, kak Himuro.. " kata Kisaragi pengertian.

'_It's hard to take courage  
>In a world full of people<br>You can lose sight of it all  
>And darkness there inside you<br>Make you feel so small'_

"Apa aku salah Kisaragi?" Tanya Himuro mencoba tetap menguatkan diri. "Tidak, kak Himuro tidak salah.." kata Kisaragi sambil tersenyum pada _senior_nya itu. "..Hiks.." perlahan buliran-buliran bening keluar dari pelupuk mata Himuro. "Kak Himuro.." kata Kisaragi pelan. "ya.." kata Himuro yang masih mencoba menahan airmatanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kak Himuro pasti, akan menemukan penggantinya.. pengganti Marco.." kata Kisaragi yakin. "K-Kisaragi.." kata Himuro lirih. "kak Himuro.. Kakak sekarang tidak usah bersifat angkuh dan dingin di depan orang banyak.. karena.. aku sudah tau kakak.." kata Kisaragi.

'_But I see your true colors  
>Shinin' through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow.'<em>

"Kisaragi…" perlahan Himuro menundukan kepalanya. "..jadi kaau sudah tau.. kalau itu hanya topeng belaka?" Tanya Himuro perlahan melihat Kisaragi. "tentu. Makanya jadilah diri kakak yang sebenarnya.. karena jati diri kakak yang sebenarnya sangat.. Indah" kata Kisaragi tersenyum.

'_Show me a smile then,  
>Don't be unhappy,<br>Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
>If this world makes you crazy<br>And you've taken all you can bear  
>You can call me up<br>Because you know I'll be there'_

"terimakasih Kisaragi.." kata Himuro mengembangkan senyum pada Kisaragi. Dan dengan mata mengeluarkan buliran-buliran bening. Airmata. "Aku masih ingat saat terakhir aku tertawa… dan itu di saat.. ada Marco" kata Himuro masih tetap tersenyum dan meneteskan airmata. "kak Himuro. Tetaplah tersenyum.. meski 'dia' tak ada.. tapi aku yakin 'dia' juga menginginkan kak Himuro tersenyum. Ya. Aku yakin" kata Kisaragi menatap langit.

'_And I see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors,<br>True colors, are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow'<em>

"Kisaragi…" pangil Himuro dan tanpa meneteskan buliran airmata itu lagi.. "Ya." Jawab Kisaragi, " Ya?" Jawab Kisaragi. "apa menurutmu.. aku salah jika aku menyukai seseorang.. Mm, selain Marco" kata Himuro ragu. "Selain Marco? Bagus, kok. Apa lagi jika kak Himuro tetap membuka topeng kakak.. jangan sembunyikan warna asli kakak.. pasti Marco dan laki-laki itu akan senang.. dan akan Indah.." nasihat Kisaragi. "kau yakin?" ragu Himuro. "Ya." Balas Kisaragi singkat.

'_Spoken: Can't remember when I last saw you laugh_

_If this world makes you crazy  
>You've taken all you can bear<br>You call me up (call me up)  
>Because you know I'll be there'<em>

"Pokoknya aku akan terus mendukung keputusan kak Himuro! Aku akan terus berada di sana.. di sisi Kakak!" kata Kisaragi meyakinkan. "Kisaragi.. terimakasih… kau sudah membangkitkan ku dari keterpurukan ini.." kata Himuro tanpa sadar memeluk Kisaragi. "E-Eh?" sontak wajah Kisaragi memerah. "Eh? Maaf!" kata Himuro melepas pelukanya yang tiba-tiba itu. Sesaat setelah itu mereka hanyut dalam keheningan, dan [pikiran masing-masing.

'_And I'll see your true colors  
>Shining through ( I see them shining through)<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you (that's why I love you)<br>So don't be afraid (afraid) to let them show  
>Your true colors, true colors<br>I see your true colors are shining through (yeah)'  
><em>

"Mm, kak Himuro… sebenarnya siapa laki-laki itu?" Tanya Kisaragi memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "E-Eh? I-itu.." Himuro agak ragu untuk memberitaukan ke kisaragi laki-laki yang di sukainya selain Marco. "Hn, apa Gaou? Gaou memang pria yang Indah, sihh.." Tanya Kisaragi . "Bukan." Kata Himuro tegas. "kau tau 'kan.." lanjut Himuro. "tau apa?" Tanya Kisaragi. "Yah, aku yakin kau pasti tau.. aku tidak suka caranya.. cara dia bermain _American Football_.. aku tidak suka melihat banyak nyawa terbangkala.." kata Himuro dingin.

'_I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid (afraid) to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors, true colors  
>Are beautiful, Like a rainbow<em>'

"Indah… itu 'lah absolute… Power!" kata Kisaragi tersenyum. pahit.. "jadi.. kak Himuro sebenarnya, siapa laki-laki itu? Selain Marco?" Tanya Kisaragi lagi. "kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Himuro melembut. Kisaragi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "laki-laki itu.." kata Himuro membuat Kisaragi penasaran. "laki-laki itu?" Tanya Kisaragi. "laki-laki itu…" Himuro mulai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kau.." akhirnya terucap. Yah.. kalimat itu sudah terucap. "aku juga.. kak Himuro.." kata Kisaragi tersenyum.

– **THE END –**

**Author Message**

**Au **: Hai-hai! Aku balik dengan Fic 'ku yang ke empat! HOREEEEE!*teriak-teriak gaje sampe di kira orang gila. **Waka-Chan** : Iya! Sementara 'Big Anime' di delay(emang pesawat) dulu… **Au **: Iya! Lagi di proses kok!(emang siapa yang nunggu!) **Waka-Chan **: jadi Fic ini adalah Fic pengganti selama proses 'Big Anime'.. **Au **: tapi tetap! Semoga tak mengcewakan! **Waka-Chan **: akhir hayat! Egh? Akhir kata!

— **Review please —**


End file.
